The Awakening-Sequel to Warriors of Narnia
by Beccollie
Summary: Here's the long since promised sequel for the Warriors of Narnia. Basically, this the Caspian movie only with my characters and a couple of twists and turns in between. The Blue family awake only to have lost their memory 1300 years after the kings and queens of Narnia left.
1. Chapter 1 Amnesia

**Hi guys I'm back! I know you guys didn't exactly like how I ended the Warriors of Narnia, and to be honest I didn't really like how I ended it either. Anyways, here's the sequel to the story that I hope you all like. Please let me know what you guys think of it through comments and reviews. Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Chronicles of Narnia, except for my story and my OC's.**

* * *

_"Everyone grab on!"_

_Crack! Splash!_

_Screaming_

_Cold water_

_Everywhere_

_Numbness_

_Coldness_

_Darkness_

_Indigo eyes open_

_Where am I?_

_Red and yellow light_

_I reach out to touch the light_

_The light swirls around me_

_Filling me with warmth_

_I blink and I'm cold_

_I'm wet and I'm not alone_

_Who are they?_

_Who am I?_

_**You are Rosella.**_

Two people my age both with brown hair with blue stripes in them and pale skinned, except the girl has darker brown hair than the boy and they both have indigo eyes just like me. A girl with long blonde hair pale skinned, and a little younger than me, but she has the same eyes as me, and a little boy younger than all of us has dark brown shaggy hair with some faint blonde streaks, pale skin and indigo eyes.

"W-who are you?" I asked cautiously and shivering from the cold night air. All four of them looked at me with fear and scrambled wobbly away from each other.

"We could ask you the same thing," the little girl with blonde hair snapped nervously staring at all of us with wide eyes and a soft whimper made everyone turn around to look at the little boy who was cowering against a huge golden lion. We gasped trying to scramble away from the lion in fear and terror, but he chuckled in sympathy.

"Peace be with you, little ones. My name is Aslan," the giant lion reassured us gently with his rich velvety voice making my nerves calm down immediately. For some reason, I felt safe around this lion and he seemed to radiate protection and kindness making me feel a little bit better. "I know you all have many questions and I need you to follow me to safety for it is very dangerous to be lost in the dark forests of Narnia." Aslan explained gently and I found myself unsteadily climbing to my bare feet to follow him. The other kids seemed to have snapped out of their stupor and decided to follow this mysterious lion who could very well be taking us to his den to eat us. He led us through the thick dark forests helping us even if we so much as trip on a root or twig, and soon we arrived in a large clearing with trees so tall that I couldn't see the tops of their branches. Exhausted everyone sat down on the soft mossy ground as the great lion sat down across from all of us with his kind golden eyes seeming to pierce into our very souls making me want to hide in corner, but I remained calm and quiet.

"The first thing you five should know is that you've been gone for a _very_ long time," Aslan told us gravely and I stared at him with a tilted head in confusion. How does he know that?

"H-how long have we been gone?" the boy with the blue and brown hair asked confused and Aslan smiled sadly.

"For about 1300 years, dear boy," Aslan answered making us gasp in astonishment. That makes us very old!

"How is that even possible?" the blonde haired girl asked incredulously and his smile faltered a bit as if telling us this pained him.

"You were traveling together with others and you were about to cross a melting ice river when a pack of evil wolves tried to corner you, but the ice broke making you fall through and remain asleep for many centuries," Aslan explained and I tried to remember anything from before waking up, but it was all a blank. I could only remember cold water, screams and darkness.

"Did the others survive?" I asked nervously and Aslan nodded his smile widening a bit. I like his smile it looks warm and inviting.

"Yes, and they became the kings and queens of Narnia,"Aslan answered proudly and I stared into his eyes with awe.

"What were their names?" the little boy with brown and blonde hair asked curiously crawling to sit next to the lion long golden mane.

"They are all siblings. There is High King Peter the Magnificent who is the eldest brother of the family, then there is Queen Susan the Gentle who is the eldest sister second to Peter. King Edmund the Just who is the third eldest brother, and lastly Queen Lucy the Valiant who is the youngest of the Kings and Queens," Aslan explained looking down at the little boy with fondness in his golden eyes. Wow we traveled with kings and queens!

"Do you know who we are?" the girl with dark brown and blue hair asked so softly that you could barely hear her soft voice.

"Yes, you're all siblings," Aslan said and his gold eyes landed on me, "you, my dear one, are the eldest and your name is Rosella Rosa Flame Blue. You, little one, are the second eldest in your family and Rosella's twin sister. Your name is Aquamarine Crystalline Blue and you can control water. Young man, you're the third eldest of the family; your name is William Wind Blue and you control the wind in the skies. My dear, you're the fourth child of the family and your name is Taylor Thunder Lightning Blue, and you control thunder and lightning. Young boy, you're the youngest of your family, and your name is Jack Little Rock Blue and you control the earth," Aslan told each of us looking deep into our eyes leaving us open mouthed shock. I'm not alone after all. I have a family!

"Do you know who our parents are?" Jack asked excitedly and Aslan sighed sadly filling me with a sudden feeling of dread.

"Yes, I do know them for they were close friends of mine. Your mother died to protect you and your father was torn when he had to leave her behind to get you all to safety, but it was the only way to protect you all. Sadly, years later your father died as well from an illness leaving you alone with a horrible stepmother who later married an even worse stepfather," Aslan explained with a tear sliding down his face while we all listened with rapt attention. Tears slid down my face as I was hit with memories of two beautiful and loving parents taking care of us only for another scene with an ugly couple staring at us with undiluted hatred.

"Listen my dear children, I have a create destiny planned ahead of you, but I need you to trust and have faith in me. Can you do that?" Aslan asked urgently and we nodded our heads in unison. "I must return to my country, but times have changed greatly, but your memories will return bit by bit over time. You must help the Narnians. Things are about to change," Aslan explained and he turned running towards the forest again only to stop at the sound of Jack's call.

"Will we ever see you again?" Jack asked desperately and he nodded his great head in reassurement. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2 Should I Remember You?

**Hey everyone here's a new chapter and I hope you guys like it, but I'd really appreciate it if you posted more reviews and comments. Just a suggestion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Chronicles of Narnia, except for this story and my OC's.**

* * *

**A Year Later…**

I looked down from my post in the tall trees hidden by the large green leaves of the oak watching a group of Telmarine soldiers shooting at another Telmarine and two Narnians. My name is Rosella, but everyone knows me as the Scarlett Archer because of my red hooded cape. My siblings and I patrol the along the river the serves as the Telmarine border between Narnia and Telmarine making sure they don't cross into the Dark Forest, and providing sanctuary for Narnian refugees.

"What are you planning to do, Archer?" Reepicheep, a small woodland mouse wearing a golden ring with a red feather on his right ear and a needle-like sword on his leather belt, asked me urgently.

"You and your men go take down the soldiers. I'll deal with the other Telmarine," I ordered and he nodded scurrying down the tree with his mice men. You see over the past year, my family has been able to form a league of hooded vigilantes to protect the Narnians since we last saw Aslan, and we've become relatively well known gaining many allies and enemies. We steal from the rich Telmarines every now and then, and give to the poor Narnians. Snapping out of my thoughts, I smirked as the Reepicheep and his mice began defeating the soldiers, so I silently jumped down from the tree landing in a graceful crouch behind the wanted Telmarine making him whirl around to look at me with fear.

"Y-You're the Scarlett Archer," the Telmarine, no older than I, stated stammering nervously and I chuckled lightly crossing my arms.

"The one and only, but this isn't about me now, is it? I want to know why a bunch of Telmarine soldiers are shooting after one Prince Telmarine in the forests of my homeland, Narnia," I said coldly pointing my golden sword at his neck making him gulp looking at the razor sharp point of my blade. The prince was a good head taller than me with long fluffy dark chocolate brown hair reaching just below his ears, brown eyes, tanned skin and old clothes. He's handsome in a way, but not by much.

"Scarlett! Put your blade away!" Trufflehunter (also an ally) the badger shouted limping over to me with the help of Nikabrik the black dwarf. I've never trusted Nikabrik or any black dwarf in general because of their support of the White Witch.

"Why should I?" I asked not taking my indigo eyes off the trespasser until what he said shook me to the core.

"He's the one who blew the horn," Trufflehunter stated matter-of-factly and I reluctantly sheathed my sword lost in my thoughts as that one sentence struck a cord in my lost memories.

_Flashback_

_"Susan, trust in this bow and it will not easily miss," Father Christmas reassured her and she looked at the bow and arrows skeptically, but she kept them nonetheless. "And you don't seem to have a problem with making yourself known, blow on this and wherever you are help will come." Father Christmas told her sternly and she nodded in understanding._

_"Thanks." She said quietly._

_Flashback Over_

The horn of Queen Susan the Gentle! That's what he meant! It's been foretold that the horn is supposed to have magical powers to summon the kings and queens of old in dire times. They might be on their way right now!

"Then let him bring it forth," a deep voice commanded and I saw a tall dark skinned centaur with long twisting black hair standing with a huge group of other Narnians. Glenstorm the Centaur also a close ally. Caspian held out the carved ivory roaring lion horn for all the present Narnians to see making many gasp in astonishment. I turned only to stop when I felt someone call my name.

"Scarlett Archer will you join us for the meeting tonight?" Glenstorm asked and I thought for a moment before shaking my head.

"As tempting as that sounds, Glen, I can't. I need to head back home and make sure everything's going smoothly. I'll ask Reepicheep what happened tomorrow,"I told distractedly.

"Very well. Aslan be with you and the League," Glenstorm called and I nodded saying the same thing and walked away.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Curiously, I watched as a group of four people roughly around me and my siblings' ages follow our fellow ally Trumpkin through the woods as if they were looking for something. The strangest thing was was that the four people following him looked vaguely familiar, as if I'd seen them in a dream or memory perhaps. Could they be the Kings and Queens of old? There's a girl about my age (11) wearing a red dress with long straight dark brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin and a couple of cute freckles on her nose. She's really pretty, no not pretty, pretty isn't the right word for her, more like beautiful in an innocent child-like way.

I didn't notice Trumpkin stopping the group aiming an arrow up at me until an arrow flew up into my tree missing my head by a centimeter, so I aimed a rope attached to an arrow hitting a nearby tree and using my long ebony bow as a handle, slid down from my perch landing in a crouched position in front of them. Unfortunately, my brown hooded cloak flew off my head while I was landing revealing my head of muddy brown and slight blonde hair and my indigo eyes to the group.

"Oh, it's just you, sorry about that," Trumpkin apologized in his deep voice and I nodded reassuring him. Then, the strangest thing happened.

"Jackie!" the girl in the red dress exclaimed joyfully knocking me to the ground in a bear hug tears streaming down her face. I blushed heavily with the beautiful girl on top of me while everyone else just stared at me with mixed emotions. Trumpkin with confusion and shock (I can relate with him), the beautiful girl in the red dress had her eyes closed in joy, a blonde haired boy with blue eyes was looking at me with hope and happiness, the tall girl with long straight brown hair in a gray dress and arrows looked at me with happiness and shock and another guy with short dark brown hair with brown eyes was staring at me with relief and excitement. How do they even know my nickname anyways?

"Um…who are you people?" I asked blushing shyly as the girl scrambled off me with a slight blush on her cheeks looking at me in confusion.

"You mean…you don't remember?" the little girl asked sadly and confused making me tilt my head in confusion with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd think I'd remember seeing you if I knew you," I pointed out cautiously brushing the leaves off my brown deer skinned pants, white long sleeved shirt and my long brown cloak.

"Wait a minute, how do you know him if you haven't been in Narnia for the past hundred years?" Trumpkin demanded confused and they each shared an unreadable look. I raised an eyebrow up at them confused. They haven't been in Narnia for the past hundred years? That's impossible! Unless…

"We traveled to Narnia for the first time together with him and his family," the older brown haired girl stated slowly and then I was hit with a memory.

_Flashback_

_"Maybe we can hide in this wardrobe," I suggested to Lucy._

_"Impossible," Susan said staring at the snow covered land in awe making me smirk triumphantly._

_"I don't think apologizing would make it up to you?" Peter said looking at us sheepishly._

_"Just because someone hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero!" Susan screamed at Peter as the river was melting faster._

_Flashback Over_

I gasped as the memories rushed through my mind like a slide projector gripping my temples in slight agitation. I grunted as the memories stilled somewhat, but they all went by so fast that it was hard to understand any of them.

"Are you okay, Jackie?" the girl in the red dress asked concerned and I nodded breathing heavily squeezing my eyes shut tight.

"Kid, what's wrong with you? If you're not feeling too good you should head back to the Hideout before your siblings kill you," Trumpkin suggested and the others gasped in astonishment.

"Wait, you're siblings are alive? Here in Narnia?" the red dressed girl asked excitedly and I nodded sighing heavily.

"I'm fine, Trumpkin, and if my siblings think there's something even slightly wrong with me they won't even let me bathe in privacy," I replied calmly pulling up my hood to hide my face.

"So you really don't remember us?" the red dressed girl asked heartbroken making me wince in guilt.

"No…not…really. Should I remember you though?" I asked nervously not wanting to make her upset or worse cry.

"We're your friends," the red dressed girl said her voice cracking and I looked down at my leather clad boots in shame and guilt.

"I'm really sorry, but…I can't help it if my siblings can't remember anything since…" I trailed eyes widening realizing that I said too much so I just stopped talking altogether.

"Since what?" Trumpkin asked suspiciously and I shook my head as a response turning around to leave. "Listen, Rocky, we need to get to the other Narnians pronto and we need LOA's help," Trumpkin said helplessly making my stop in my tracks. The LOA stands for the League of Archers, which is the name of my family's band of Narnian archers and fighters who defend the dark forests. Rosie's always telling me to help people in need and Trumpkin's one of our closest allies who needs help, and he never asks for help.

"Follow me," I stated quietly walking in front of everyone to lead the way back to the same clearing that Aslan left us in before he left.


	3. Chapter 3 Clang!

"I don't want any of you to get mixed up in this war," I stated firmly and she crossed her arms across her blue and beige tunic and her royal blue cloak giving me a glare.

"Looks like Aqua and Ro are arguing again. I wonder what its about this time," Will exclaimed with an amused grin from his spot where he crouched on a tree branch. I rolled my eyes at him in annoyanceplacing my hands on my hips giving him a stern look.

"She doesn't want us to fight in the upcoming war," Aqua exclaimed indignantly causing Will to make a sympathetic face.

"Considering what happened the last time we nearly went to battle altogether, it makes sense why she wouldn't let us join in," Will pointed out softly and Aqua bowed her head in sorrow while I stared at the floor. The last time we all went to battle together was when we went to go raid the Telmarines' ammunition stock piles, and it nearly cost us half our men as well as Jack's life. He was supposed to watch my back as I snuck into the armory, but I accidentally ran into a group of soldiers and he rushed in to help me. To this day we still understand what happened, but one minute he was fighting just fine and then the next moment he was down on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his side with blood pouring out of his wound. Luckily, some of the dwarves and dryads were with us at the time and were able to save him in time, but ever since then I've been extremely reluctant to let my siblings come to raids and battles with me. It took months of convincing on my siblings' part to get me to allow them to patrol Narnia's borders on their own.

"Not to mention the fact that someone needs to stay here in order to protect the other Narnians that aren't going off to war," I added tersely.

"I'll stay," A small voice said from behind me and I turned to see Ferguson raise his hand timidly, which made my frown soften a tad bit. Ferguson is the closest thing to a best friend that I've got here in Narnia, even though he doesn't approve of the raids. I sighed softly and nodded my head in agreement making me look towards my excited siblings.

"Get ready, we leave in an hour," I told them making Will whoop in excitement while Aqua grinned running to tell Taylor and Jackie the news.

"Do you remember us, Rosie?" a little girl with long brown hair wearing a long red and white gown about Jackie's age asked hesitantly. I sighed heavily looking her in the eye not wanting to hurt her feelings, but not wanting to lie to her either.

"Look, as much as I don't want to hurt your feelings and not lie to you, I'm not going to lie, but I don't remember much just a handful of flashbacks every now and then," I said gently kneeling down to be at eye level with her. That's when I saw some of her child-like innocence and some hope in her eyes.

"Would it help if we told you our names?" The little girl asked hopefully and I smiled slightly nodding a little. "My name's Lucy Pevensie." The little girl introduced.

**Flashback**

"Could I listen to your bedtime story?" Lucy asked shyly.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy cried tears swimming in her brown eyes.

"I promise not to tell my siblings. They wouldn't believe me anyways," Lucy promised with a sad smile drinking her hot chocolate.

**Flashback Ended**

Inhaling sharply, I smiled tightly as Lucy watched me curiously and concerned.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked worriedly and I chuckled pushing myself up to my feet.

"Never better and your idea worked," I reassured her making her beam excitedly.

"You remember me?" Lucy asked excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet making me chuckle.

"A bit, actually," I told her turning towards Trumpkin with a neutral face.

"Do you need anything before we leave? Food? Water? Medical attention?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"A little water, but other than that I think we're good," Trumpkin reassured me and I nodded.

"Good, let me show you to your temporary huts where you should rest before we leave," I told them stoically turning with a swish of my cloak. They followed behind me silently, except for the occasional murmur of awe. Lucy walked close to stand beside me with a curious expression.

"Rose, what does LOA stand for?" Lucy asked curiously and I smiled.

"League of Archers," I told her with a small smile.

"What does the league do?" Lucy asked curiously and I grabbed her arm to stop her from falling off the edge of the walkway as some dwarves were heaving some supplies up onto the platform with rope and pulleys. She smiled up gratefully at me.

"We mostly steal from the Telmarines, keep the Telmarines off Narnia's borders and provide shelter from the Telmarines," I casually listed off my fingers.

"Like the Protectors of Narnia?" Lucy asked curiously and I chuckled patting her head gently.

"I never really thought of it that way, but yes like protectors of Narnia I guess you could say that," I agreed amusedly making Lucy grin in excitement.

"If you're such great 'Protectors of Narnia', then how come you didn't stop the Telmarines from attempting to annihilate the Narnians?" the blonde one accused glaring at me making me freeze in my steps. Everyone else seemed to freeze as well.

"Peter!" the older girl of the group exclaimed horrified and I turned around slowly taking a deep breath so I don't release any fire at him.

"First of all, I wasn't the one who abandoned Narnia all those years ago," I spat and my voice was laced with venom making his eye twitch as his glare intensified, but I was far from over. Without thinking, I walked over to him making him back away from me slowly reaching forhis sword, but I grabbed my sword whipping it out pointing it centimeters away from his forehead.

"Rose, put the sword down, now," Trumpkin said in a stern voice making my glare turn into a sneer.

"Tell pretty boy to learn his place or I'll gut him like a fish,"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Rose,"

"Good thing you're not me, then Trumpkin,"

"Because he's the High King of Narnia."

**_Clang!_**


	4. Chapter 4 Edmund and Taylor

**Here's new chapter and there will be some Edmund/Taylor moments in this one.**

* * *

"He's the High King?" I asked incredulously and Trumpkin nodded gravely making me laugh in disbelief.

"I know it sounds strange, but it is the truth," Trumpkin stated cautiously and I shook my head in bitter amusement.

"No, what's strange is waking up after being asleep for over 1300 years. This is ridiculous," I snarled picking up my sword from the ground and sheathing it in its leather sheathe. Everyone became dead silent no one even breathed at that point the only sound and movement coming from me as I stalked passed the shocked Narnians making my way over to the small room that I managed to carve into a huge tree. When Aslan left us here, my siblings and I decided to explore the trees a bit only to discover these huge gaping holes in the trunks where we were protected from the cold and hot weathers of Narnia.

Furiously, I closed the heavy and thick red curtain keeping everyone else out of view, then the familiar loud noises of daily activity filled the air allowing me to let a few salty tears to slide down my pale cheeks. How could that arrogant and rude blonde haired boy be the handsome, brave and well...magnificent High King Peter the Magnificent? The king I'd always dreamed of one day meeting? Even worse, how dare he accuse me of not saving Narnia on the day she was attacked? As if it was my responsibility to always protect Narnia! He's the High King not me!

"Rose? Are you okay? I felt your distress all the way from my room," Aqua asked concerned pushing my curtain enough for only her head to show. Sniffling, I turned away from her in anger and shame, but I'm glad she came because even though we don't always see eye to eye she's always there to give comfort to those who need it.

"I just can't believe what I had just heard," I grumbled and she walked into my room with her light footsteps tapping on the bear skinned carpet on my floor. I do a lot of hunting in my spare time.

"What happened?" Aqua asked with wide and worried indigo eyes searching my troubled ones as she sat in my woolen hammock. I sighed sadly composing myself, and I explained to her the events that had occurred outside after she and the others had left. Her shocked expression morphed to one of anger with a wide gaping mouth from disbelief.

"How dare he say those things?" Aqua exclaimed furiously and I nodded in agreement wiping the tear marks on my face. I both loved and hated crying especially over stupid reasons such as this. "Not to mention the fact that he's the High King of Narnia," Aqua added in disbelief.

"Hey,Rose? Night time is almost falling, we should get a move on, now while we can," Taylor called from the other side of my curtain. No one is allowed inside my room besides me and Aqua mainly because I enjoy my privacy. I sighed tiredly telling her that I'd be out there soon.

"Come on, let's go see what Glenstorm's meeting is all about. You'll be fine as long as you stay away from that blonde boy," Aqua reassured me pushing herself to her feet and extending her hand out to help me up. Gladly, I took it giving her an appreciative smile bracing myself as we lifted my curtain up to leave my room to be greeted by my excited younger siblings.

"Is everyone ready to go?" I asked sternly and they nodded their heads eagerly making me chuckle slightly at their enthusiasm.

"Let's go retrieve our guests, then," Aqua exclaimed running off to their resting quarters with Taylor obviously in the lead since she's the fastest runner in our family.

**Edmund's P.O.V.**

I watched as both Susan _and_ Lucy lectured at Peter for his rudeness towards Rose. I mean sure she was acting a little harsher than when we last saw her, but that's understandable after trying to keep Narnia safe since they apparently woke up. What puzzles me is what happened to the Blue Family in the first place and how are they here now?

"Time to go! We need to head off now if we want to get you four to the other Narnians by early morning," Taylor exclaimed barging into the room excitedly with a huge grin on her pale face. Taylor was dressed in her autumn yellow cloak with her blonde hair tied up in a messy fishtail braid probably done by one of the young girl centaurs judging by the few blue flowers in her braid. She's also wearing a thick deer skin dress reaching her ankles underneath her cloak, warm brown moccasins made by some of the female dwarves. She looked so beautiful and wild dressed like this as if she belonged with forest.

Immediately, Susan and Lucy smiled at Taylor both saying that they would be out in just a moment. Nodding in understanding, Taylor told them to hurry before she dashed out of the room flashing me a quick smile on her way out, and luckily no one seemed to notice.

"You better apologize to her Peter because I don't want to lose them again," Susan stated firmly and pushing her way past the curtain to follow Taylor. Lucy shook her head disappointedly at Peter and turned around following after our older sister.

"Are you going to yell at me, too?" Peter asked turning to look at me with shame and I sighed.

"No, the girls already did that, but I suggest you try to make amends with her before it's too late, Pete," I warned him walking out the curtain only to notice just how dark it was outside, which I could barely see five feet in front of me.

"Hey," a cheerful voice exclaimed making me jump in surprise at seeing Taylor appear right in front of me with a burning torch in her left hand and a brown bag on her right shoulder. She giggled in amusement at my shocked expression and I blushed a light shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Where did you get that torch?" I asked trying to fight down my blush and make small conversation.

"I made it," Taylor stated simply and she grabbed my hand leading me towards where my sisters and her siblings were waiting with Trumpkin and a few other Narnians. I blushed furiously glad that it was so dark that she probably couldn't see it or didn't notice.

"I'm sorry for how my sister...reacted towards your brother earlier," Taylor apologized shyly looking anywhere, but me. I raised an eyebrow up at her confused, why was she apologizing?

"Hey," I said and I stopped walking making her stop as well. "You don't need to apologize for how your sister reacted. My brother was being rude and unfair to her, I would've been surprised if she hadn't reacted in a violent way," I reassured her placing my hand on her shoulder and giving it a comforting pat making her smile.

"Thanks," Taylor said relieved, "how about we start over?" Taylor suggested smiling brightly making me raise an eyebrow up in confusion.

"But, we've already met before," I pointed out confused and she looked at the ground uncomfortably.

"Well, I don't remember you that well or much of anything from before last year," she explained nervously.

"Why don't you remember?" I asked her worriedly and she shakes her head sadly.

"I-I would rather not talk about it," she whispered quietly and I felt a pang in my heart for her.

"My name is King Edmund the Just, and who might you be fair maiden?" I introduced myself formally in my best civil voice making her giggle in amusement as I bowed courteously.

"I am called Taylor Thunder Lightning Blue or as most know me as the Golden Archer by the Telmarines, my good sir," she greeted curtsying and I took her hand in mine bringing her knuckles up to my lips giving them a soft kiss smirking as she blushed bright pink.

"Enchanting names for an enchanting maiden," I complimented letting her hand go inwardly grinning.


End file.
